The prior art discloses assemblies and methods for terminating cables which compensate for Near End Cross Talk (NEXT) introduced by their interconnection with other devices, cables and the like. These assemblies compensate for NEXT using coupling networks. One drawback of these prior art assemblies is that their interconnection is not independently compensated for NEXT introduced at a number of different locations.